


校園日常-模擬考

by Didy_miny



Series: 日常系列 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Summary: 微珉佑，雷者誤入
Series: 日常系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849615





	校園日常-模擬考

順榮、圓佑、知勳是從小到大一起長大的鄰居國小國中都是同一班甚至高中都是同一間只不過知勳被分到了另一個班級

總是一起上下學一起讀書，一起考出很好的成績

不過雖然是同一個高中，但所在的班級卻全然不同，以至於知勳時常是全校第一名，而順榮和圓佑則在全校前二十

順榮看著班群裡，老師放上來的模擬考成績，深深嘆了一口氣

「唉~」

坐在他座位後方的全圓佑拍了拍他的肩

「幹嘛？一直嘆氣」

「這個分數，這個排名，能看嗎？」

平時都在校排前二十名的順榮，這次意外落馬掉到八十幾名

「三年級了，大家自然都會更認真，只是我們還沒調整好心態，下次在考好一點就好了，一直嘆氣也沒用」

班排第一的圓佑，雖然自己的校排也是掉到五十幾慘不忍睹，也不知道該怎麼安慰班排第二的順榮，不管說什麼都怪怪的

偶然看到門口老師已經走到教室門口，趕緊讓順榮把手機收起來

「欸，老師來了」

順榮和圓佑，在同一個班級上，這個班級的人都很聰明，但是都不喜歡讀書，很愛玩，再加上遇到的班導又是一個新進老師，似乎對這個班級不怎麼上心，所以每次段考班級排名這個班的名次永遠都在倒數1.2名

順榮和圓佑平時不用太努力就可以輕鬆的考上班級前三，甚至有時再稍微認真點，就能考進校排前十名，長久以來，在這種環境中，人都會懶惰，都會開始懶散，而偏偏他們的班導蠻不在意

他們的班級在老師們的口中就是那個最差勁的班級，和知勳所在班級正好相反

果不其然，在二年級結束後，即將升上三年級，他們的班導把這間高中當作跳板，考到另一間離他家更近的學校，讓班上的人都感到很大的背叛感

因為在老師們之間的壞印象，他們遇到差點沒有班導的窘境

所幸有一位資深他們班的科任老師，在學務主任百般的說服下，勉為其難的答應成為他們的班導

這位老師對他們的印象不單單只是壞印象，他看到了這個班的聰明跟善良，雖然愛玩但在學校擔任了很多學校幹部，甚至是學生會長，光就這一點他們就是有頭腦有領導能力有擔當的孩子，這也是順榮雖然無法苟同他們讀書態度卻仍是喜歡這個班級的原因

在這位班導的帶領下再加上被前一位拋棄的不甘，這個班已光速般的速度成長了很多，很多人開始讀書，常遲到的人不再遲到，不交作業的人也開始交作業

但畢竟已經廢了兩年，且其他班也進入大考的備戰狀態，一時之間要從最後一名往上升是不太可能的事，所以這次模擬考雖有幾科進步，但大部分還是處於墊底的情況，還是有很多老師看輕他們

就像剛走進教室的這位老師，從剛開始擔任科任老師就一直瞧不起他們，認為成績這麼差配不上如此優秀的他，奈何他偏偏抽到了這個班，殊不知他的上課方式不過是唸課文而已，激不起學生的熱情

但自視甚高的他，一走進教室就開始已尖銳的口吻，數落此次的成績，說的都是一些讓人上火的言語

順榮知道班上的同學都已經很努力了，對於這次的成績也很沮喪，當然順榮對自己更是不滿意，聽到老師的話語心中的一把火更是無處發洩

要不是全圓佑在自己的身後欄著，順榮保證他一定會直接衝過去揍他一拳

好不容易撐到放學，順榮還是不開心，慢吞吞的收書包慢吞吞的和圓佑一起走下樓，讓早就走到一樓等他們的知勳，等了好一會

正當知勳要開口罵他們的時候，順榮就嘟著倉鼠嘴，直接靠在知勳的肩上，任誰都看的出來他不開心

知勳錯愕的望向圓佑，指了指黏在自己身上的的權倉鼠

「他怎麼了？」

還沒等圓佑說話，順榮就先開口洋洋灑灑的向知勳抱怨那個老師說的難聽的話，還有自己對成績有多不甘心

喜歡順榮和圓佑的班級勝過自己的讀書機器班級的知勳聽完了順榮的抱怨，也對於老師的輕視感到忿忿不平

「怎麼可以這樣，你們班已經進步很多了，為什麼都只看不好的地方」

突然圓佑突然被人從身後抱住

「那哥一定也不開心」

「呀！金珉奎，不是叫你在校門口等就好幹嘛跑過來啦」

圓佑微微嚇了一跳，輕推了珉奎

珉奎比他們小一歲，也跟他們住在同一個小區，常常黏著他們玩在一起，連到高中也要同一所，後來，他們的家人覺得小區離學校太遠了，乾脆在附近租一層樓讓他們四個住在一起，所以他們放學都會約好一起去吃飯然後回家

珉奎的教學樓跟圓佑他們的教學樓不同方向，珉奎的離校門很近，卻每次都要跑到圓佑這裡再跟他們一起走出校門

「又沒關係，當運動啊」

「那如果萬一我們先走到校門口了你怎麼辦？」

「沒關係我腿長，很快就可以追到你們了，畢竟有知勳哥麻~」

又來了珉奎的日常作死

「呀！」沒有意外的被知勳狠狠的踢了一腳

「唉~算了隨你吧，想來就來吧」圓佑無奈的結束這個話題，看了看手上的錶，校門等著的人都該走了「時間差不多了該走了」

他們四人在學校非常受矚目，運動好，玩的好，能擔當重要職位，更重要的是成績也很好

知勳，聰明絕頂，可愛迷人

順榮，才華橫溢，英姿颯爽

圓佑，溫文儒雅，知書達禮

珉奎，十項全能，高挑英俊

所以自然而然的成為大家崇拜的對象，女生把他們當明星追著，男生把他們當偶像學習

但這卻相當困擾他們，每當下課都會有人圍在教室外看著裡頭的他們，簡直被當動物觀賞，不只校內他們也時常參加比賽跟活動，知名度不輸校內，因此放學時會有一堆他校的崇拜者在校門等著他們

每次都被擠得寸步難行，出個校門需要長達半個小時，還因此被之前的學長警告要他們不要他囂張，也被學校勸告要晚點出校門，免得影響交通

雖然百般無奈，但是又不想放棄自己的前途只能想辦法避開粉絲，每天都在令人想不到的時間出校門，讓他們摸不著頭緒，才得以紓解這個窘況

才剛走出校門，遇到的不是一群粉絲，而是一個同學，那個總是在考試時贏不過圓佑和順榮的人

這次順榮破天荒的沒考好，而他維持了原本的水平，用膝蓋想也知道他要幹嘛

平時總會嫉妒他們四人看似不讀書，卻每次都佔據前排的名次，殊不知他自己上課只是自以為聰明從不認真聽講，只會回家把補習班的題目死死的背下來，用錯方法只會耽誤時間，別人的建議對他來說是無稽之談，也從不想他們四人背後有用了多少時間在唸書

其實他們四人一回家如果明天沒有特別活動，就是梳洗完馬上坐在餐桌一起讀書，互相討論從不吝嗇分享，用對方法不用挑燈夜戰也可以有好功效，可惜那位同學只是一味的剛愎自用

早就知道他秉性的珉奎默默的拿出手機，順榮習慣性的把知勳拉到身後，他知道是衝自己來的

「哎喲，這不是我們手下敗將嗎？」那位同學諷刺的說

「有什麼事嗎？」順榮不想鬧事，雖然握著知勳的那隻手越來越緊，但還是盡量保持風度

「呀～平常不是挺神氣的，氣勢跑哪去了？」那位同學不僅沒克制，話語之間更加的諷刺「還是你個八開頭的不敢跟我這個六開頭的說話了？」

一旁的珉奎像聊天似的對著圓佑說「哥，我記得你考五十幾吧，那可以大聲說話呢」

「不行還是下次吧，我可不會這麼沒自知之明」

圓佑順著珉奎的話就下去，卻也同時皺起眉頭，這些話出除了那位同學，順榮也同時會覺得刺耳，但又不知如何反擊

「你！你又好到哪去了？有種你們就考個第一名來看看啊，到時候我一定給你們行大禮」那位同學大言不慚的講出沒有過腦的言語

這時被擋住的知勳從順榮的身後探頭出來，「嗯？」表現的好像有人再叫他一樣「第一名？我在這」走到他面前站的直直的

第一名是你我知道啊，那位同學不知所以然的問

「你要幹嘛？」

「不是說要行大禮嗎？快啊！我已經準備好了，來吧！」知勳反問

「不…不是說你，我是說他們，你神經病吧」那位同學說出那句話時因為知勳被擋住了，沒想到他會突然現身，搞的自己現在沒有臺階可下，略顯慌張的指著知勳身後的圓佑和順榮

知勳嘟起嘴，裝作很失望的樣子，轉身時說了兩個字

「沒種！」

「你！我今天就要給你好看」那位同學一下氣急敗壞，掄起拳頭就要往知勳揍去，誰知道還沒伸出去就被人一把抓住

那人以傲人的身高逼近，由上而下的鄙視，不屑的語氣說話

「學長，別自不量力了，在這裡想打人？回家洗洗睡吧！」

那位同學，想要把手抽開，卻被珉奎緊緊的抓住，臉紅的反擊

「快放開，學弟你這樣不怕被人看見，到時候名譽掃地，還會變成問題學生喔，從資優生變成問題生，能看嗎？」

珉奎不屑的一笑露出他的招牌虎牙，拿起手機，播出一段聲音，是剛才那位同學說的所有話，原來珉奎剛拿出手機就是為了這個

那位同學瞬間慫了

「你……你想幹嘛？」

「把這個放上網你說會怎樣呢？我的追蹤人數不少呢！應該會很有趣呢」

珉奎晃了晃手機，邪魅的笑著看著那位同學

突然擺起嚴肅的臉，再次居高臨下的逼近那位同學

「我奉勸你最好離我們遠點，最好收斂點，你應該知道我是學生會長吧，我如果把這東西放網上，或交給學校高層，你也會變成問題學生，你自己好自為之吧，不要再讓我看到你再做這種不知廉恥的事」

珉奎凶狠的甩開那位同學的手，那位同學眼看情勢不對也就摸摸鼻子，灰頭土臉的逃走了

結束了這個小插曲，四人又恢復了嬉笑的談天，喔不，應該是三人，回家的一路上順榮一句話都沒說，只是緊緊的握著知勳的手，臉色嚴肅，想必是因為剛才的事和一整天下來的煩悶導致現在他一點都高興不起來

知順榮莫若他們三人，只要順榮心中打結，有事繞不開就會有如此表現，每當這種時候就有三個步驟可以解決，第一聽他抱怨，第二讓他靜一靜，第三李知勳

有鑒於他剛在學校已經抱怨過了，再加上剛才的事他們三人也都在場，現在要執行的就是第二步，讓他靜一靜，回到家二話不說，知勳就把他拉往房間，把他安置在床上，自己在轉身走出來，吃他的晚餐，每次只要順榮不開心就會特別緊張的珉奎，在一旁好奇的問

「知勳哥，你不去陪陪順榮哥嗎？他不開心你不擔心嗎？」

「還不是時候」知勳不怎麼理會他，自顧自的吃著他的晚餐

「可是……他只要有知勳哥就會馬上變得開心啊」

「呀，那只是暫時的開心，沒有相通過一陣子又會再來一次」

一旁的圓佑看不下去，趕緊跟珉奎解釋，他知道每次順榮不開心被整的最慘的就是珉奎，所以珉奎總是想要順榮趕快心情變好

看在珉奎可憐的份上，知勳也是壓著脾氣，盡量不發作，珉奎在外看似有勇有謀，但一回到家，就變成一個依賴哥哥的傻瓜加撒嬌包

這樣的珉奎總讓人想捉弄，常常被順榮或知勳捉弄後，在去找圓佑討拍

好不容易被圓佑壓下來的知勳的脾氣，又再次被傻傻的珉奎一句話給挑起來了

「可是現在順榮哥一個人被丟在房裡好可憐喔」

知勳吃晚飯，把筷子拍在桌上

「你要是在吵，你就自己去找他，自己去安慰他」

「唉，바보」

圓佑無奈的只能在一旁嘆氣，而珉奎則是一臉委屈

知勳打開冰箱拿出一瓶可樂，三兩下就把它喝光，看了看牆上的鐘，時間差不多了，便再次踏入他剛剛丟了一個人進去的房間

進到裡頭，剛靠近床鋪腰際就多了一雙手環繞著他，一顆頭埋在他都肚子上

「知勳吶~」

知勳伸出手撫摸腰間的那顆頭，溫柔的問到

「好多了嗎？」

「嗯」

順榮又把頭更深的埋進知勳的肚子，想要把知勳的氣味一次聞得夠

「有結論了嗎？」

「嗯」

知勳受不了的把依舊埋藏的順榮的臉捧起來

「說來聽聽」

每次順榮不開心都會像這樣，知勳會先給他一段時間思考，自己再來安慰他，與其說是安慰不如說是像個老師一樣，問他經過這件事有什麼感想有什麼解決方法，然後再跟順榮說自己的想法，跟個老頭子似的

雖然如此，但順榮很喜歡這樣的方法，因為這麼做他才不會一味的生氣，被憤怒蒙蔽了雙眼，何況知勳不是那種會為了讓人高興而隨便附和的人，而且他知道這就是悶騷的知勳關心他的方法

彼此了解彼此體諒彼此關心就是他們的相處模式

「我決定了，從今天起我要在讀書方面再加把勁，絕對不要在被人看不起，知勳吶如果我分心了你一定要把我拉回來喔！」

「是你說的喔，到時候可不要嫌我煩喔」

「我發誓絕對不會，知勳吶聰明的知勳吶如果我有不會的你一定會教我的對不對」

知勳微微一笑

「當然你可是我的男人，誰都不可在有機會像下午那樣對我們倉鼠的」

低下頭吧嘰的親了一下順榮，雖說是知勳主動的但知勳的耳朵馬上就紅透了

看到這樣的知勳，順榮笑開了懷，露出了招牌的十點十分

「不過以後知勳不可以再像下午一樣從我的身後冒出來了喔」

「為什麼？」

「因為那樣太可愛了」

知勳輕推了一下順榮

「呀那哪裡可愛了」

「不行不行，只有我才可以看到可愛的知勳」

「呀！我那是在為你出口氣欸」

「不管，以後你不要幫我出氣了，是我要幫你出氣才可以，不然你太可愛了，會把其他人迷住的，以後不可以喔，聽到沒」

「你真的是…算了不理你了」

知勳試圖掙脫順榮的懷抱，不過還沒掙脫就被順榮一個轉身壓在床上，深深的吻住，兩人唇舌交纏，吻的忘我知道彼此都呼吸困難才分開

「謝謝你，有你真好，我愛你」

順榮深情的望著知勳漂亮的眼睛，準備在吻上他的唇時，卻被知勳一把推開

「我要去洗澡了」逕自起身此時知勳的耳朵已經紅的快滴出血了

被順榮一把抓住

「看在我今天心情不好的份上我們一起洗吧」

轟的一下這下知勳的臉全紅了，趕緊甩掉順榮的手，顧不得拿換洗衣物，直接衝進了浴室

順榮呵呵大笑在床上翻滾

「果然害羞的知勳最可愛了」

起身拿起自己和知勳的衣服，跟著知勳的腳步也進了浴室


End file.
